


The Doctor, her husband!

by SQendgame



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, OTP Feels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQendgame/pseuds/SQendgame
Summary: The Doctor invites River for a Christmas travel to see Shakespeare but ends up regretting it - or not.Just some River/Doctor fluff with a little jealousy in the mix.





	The Doctor, her husband!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you pookie for opening my eyes to the amazing world of Doctor Who.  
> Xx.

When he had told her that he wanted to take her out on Christmas night she  had been beyond excited, her husband had never been one for celebrations but he was trying and that was enough to warm her heart. The Doctor announced that he was taking her to a play, a play by none other than Shakespeare himself and she nodded even though she had never been much into the classics.

Once inside the theater River couldn't stop staring at her husband who had been beaming with excitement and contentment for the past half hour and a smile kept forming on her lips no matter how much she tried to fight it. 

She loved him in all his forms, in all his moods and with all his quirks but she loved him especially like this, happy and excited, like a little boy touching snow for the first time. Obviously, when he'd told her they were off to a Shakespeare play she'd have never thought he meant traveling in time to watch an actual Shakespearean performance but watching him like this was worth the struggle of getting herself into a terribly suffocating corset. 

They got to their seats rather quickly and once the curtain was up she realized her husband was sitting at the edge of his chair, eyes wide open and River let out a laugh that earned her a few stinky looks from two older ladies sitting across the room. 

“River!” he scolded her in a whisper immediately resuming his gaze to the stage. She did the same even though she was sure her Doctor was much more interesting than any play ever written. 

Twenty minutes into the play and William Shakespeare himself took over the stage and the moment he glanced at the audience River heard a soft gasp from the seat next to hers. The Doctor, her Doctor, was gasping and the vision was the most heartwarming thing River had ever seen, enough to make her want to kiss him silly right there. 

At the intermission River excused herself and motioned to get up.

“River! Don't leave me here alone, second act will start soon!” she was sure he was purposely making his eyes look like those of a lost puppy just to mess with her.

“I'll be gone two minutes, I just need to freshen up sweetie. I think you're old enough to stay by yourself for a couple minutes.” the smirk on her lips was impossible to hide.

“Doctor... are you pouting?” 

“I'm doing no such thing River.” he replied, arms crossed over his chest clearly trying to look like a grown up but failing miserably.

“Oh but you are!” rich laughter escaped her lips and this time she couldn't care less about who might get annoyed by it and with a quick move she landed a chaste kiss on his lips. “I'll be right back sweetie”.

Two hours later the curtain fell and everyone started leaving their seats, everyone but the Doctor who was still staring at the stage as if watching a none existent performance just for him.

“Darling, why don't you simply go backstage and talk to him? You've met him before haven't you?” 

He looked at her as if she had just said the most idiotic thing and River was slightly hurt for a few seconds. 

“Two regenerations ago River!” he said, his hand moving to his grey hair making it even messier, an old habit that had survived all his regenerations and that River found secretly endearing. 

“There you go, an opportunity to meet him again, this time in a less awfully young form” she stated, her hands slowly fixing his red velvet jacket “and a rather sexy one this time if I might add”. 

“Will you come with me then?” he asked her suddenly sounding very serious. 

River let out a laugh before holding his hand clearly amused “Let's go sweetie I'll hold your hand through it”.

“Let go of my hand River...” he tried to protest but she was already dragging him towards the exit door and then backstage with a grin on her lips and a firm grip on his hand. 

Once they reached their destination, spotting the man they were searching was nothing if not easy, he was talking to two other men who seemed to be in a trance, holding on to every word coming out of his mouth. 

“We better just leave River, he's clearly not available” 

“Sweetie, although I have to admit I find this shy side of yours quite adorable could you just Doctor up, stop with the fanboy act and go talk to the man, so I can get you back in the Tardis and give you your Christmas present?” the smirk on his wife's lips gave him a pretty good hint about his gift's nature. 

“I'm going”.

The Doctor was about to turn around when a voice stopped them both on their tracks.

“Who might this mesmerizing creature be, and dare I ask her name, if there is even such thing as a name suitable for such beauty?”, River was suddenly frozen in place, her hand being kissed by non-other than William Shakespeare. The stories were all true he was truly gallant. 

“River Song” she answered with a polite smile her eyes suddenly being drawn to the man still holding her hand in his. 

“If I had knowledge of such marvelous beauty I would have stopped by this town rather sooner even in danger of never wanting to leave.”.

William Shakespeare was flirting with her and not even River Song could help but blush slightly at his words, after all the greatest author who ever lived was flirting with her.

“Ahm, ahm.” the Doctor's pretend cough brought River back to her senses and she took a step back, introducing him. 

“And this is...” she started.

“The Doctor, her husband” the Doctor finished clearly not amused while reaching a hand towards the other man. 

“Oh, I see” Shakespeare let out before reaching for the Doctor's hand in a polite shake but then suddenly something shifted on his face and he moved closer, almost bumping noses with the Doctor. 

“Don't I know you?” the writer asked clearly intrigued, studying the other man's face carefully, a man who was now taken aback “Doctor...”.

The Doctor took a step back and cleared his throat before replying “I think you're thinking about someone else, but I am, however, a big fan of your work.” 

The writer's eyes kept studying the Doctor's face for a few more seconds before giving up “Thank you, it is always a true pleasure to meet a fellow theater lover” his gaze suddenly shifted to River “it's one of life's many pleasures, even if not the most interesting”.

River blushed again and was surprised when she felt a hand taking over hers and even more surprised to realize that was in fact her husband holding her hand. 

“I think it's time for us to go, don't you think wife?”.

River was speechless, her Doctor was jealous, truly and deeply jealous and she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying every second of it. 

“Are you frowning? Stop it, it makes your face look weird!” they were finally back in the T.A.R.D.I.S and the Doctor was even quieter than usual. 

“Is this how it looks when the Doctor gets jealous?” 

“Don't be ridiculous River. I'm the Doctor” he moved towards the T.A.R.D.I.S console and in a few seconds they were being transported somewhere else, River couldn't help but roll her eyes at the clear sound of the breaks still on but she decided not to comment on it. Instead, once the T.A.R.D.I.S came to a stop she walked calmly towards her husband and landed a kiss on his lips. 

“Will you please stop frowning, sweetie?” he was about to protest but another kiss from her stopped him. 

“Please?” at this he simply sighed and smiled at his wife.

“Professor River Song, asking please?” for a moment River looked into the eyes of the man she loved and could've sworn he looked younger than ever.

With a sway of her hips she walked past him and towards her scotch personal hiding place and grabbed a bottle before smirking back at him “If I recall correctly I'm quite sure this isn't the first time you have succeed in making me beg darling”.

“Which reminds me, I still need to give you your Christmas' present” River's expression was one of true contentment while the Doctor's quickly turned into one of utter panic.

“River... I forgot to buy you a present. With the plans for the play and everything, I completely forgot” there it was again, his hand nervously ruffling his own hair bringing all this memories back to River Song. 

River searched inside her bag for a while before reaching what seemed to be some kind of manuscript “You're present, take it you daft old man”.

The Doctor reached for the object and once his eyes landed on the cover he was suddenly speechless.

“Well, do you like it?” 

“River, this one of Shakespeare's original manuscripts...How did you get it?” 

River laughed “Would you believe if I told you I simply asked?” the Doctor was staring at her, his brows furrowed. “Yes, I stole it, he can write others and who doesn't make...”.

The words got lost in her mouth when her lips were claimed in a bruising kiss, two hands framing her face and for once she allowed herself to relax, when the kiss was over and she managed to take a step back and look at the man in front of her and watched him smile so freely made her gasp.

“You're smiling!” 

“Yes River, people tend to be able to smile from time to time” he replied dryly but was betrayed by the smile still gracing his lips. “Thank you”.

“You're welcome sweetie but there's still one present left” River's smile turned into a smirk at the confused expression in her husband's face. She walked closer to him, her hands resting on the edges of his coat. “This one although will require some team work”.

The Doctor was puzzled “How come?” 

River placed a kiss on his lips before reaching for his tie “I'll take the coat, you lose the pants.”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
